Tales of cooking
by creamblueangels
Summary: Every one enters a cooking competition to judge who is the best and worst at cooking, but there are some weird things happening in the cooking competition.
1. Competition made

The Cooking Competition 

Chapter one: Competition made

Lloyd and the other were sound asleep in Meltokio inn. Raine however was looking through the cooking book for a suitable cooking recipe.

"Finally a nice recipe- my favorite, 'pineapple curry'!" She exclaimed with pleasure. As she checked if she had all the ingredients she kept reading the recipe.

The next morning Raine woke up earlier than everyone else apart from Kratos who was out for training. Raine began to cook the curry for breakfast. She decided to add some extra ingredients.

"What's cooking?" Genis woke up with a start only to find her sister cooking. Genis knew this was a really bad idea because her sister couldn't cook.

"Genis you're awake! Can you try my curry?" Genis stepped away as Raine asked.

Zelos slammed the door open and came onto the room. The pink haired swordsman was wearing his pink outfit as usual.

"Zelos try my cooking!" Raine stuffed mixture into Zelos's mouth -and you all know that Raine is really bad at cooking so unsurprisingly, it tasted extremely gross. Zelos yelped and ran to the toilet to spit it out.

Raine looked upset

"Raine I think your food poisoned him." Genis snickered. Vomiting sounds were heard from the bathroom.

"Genis do you want to try and tell me what's wrong with it please?" Raine attempted to push a spoonful of Pineapple Curry into his mouth. Genis took a step back.

"I don't want to be food poisoned by your cooking…OW!" Genis got whacked on the head before finishing his sentence.

Zelos, still feeling a little sick from the food he just ate reentered the room. By the time he came in Raine was furious.

"Zelos! How could you waste the lovely food I made?" Raine yelled

"But ultra cool beauty, it tastes horrible!" Zelos protested.

"Yea I bet it tastes like your cooking," taunted Genis.

"At least I cook twerp… OWWWWWW" Zelos got whacked on the head as soon as he said that.

"Are you saying I can't cook!" Raine demanded holding up her spatula threatingly.

"She never got this angry…-oh, and Zelos just for advice, run like heck if you want to live." Genis whispered.

"Raine, hunny don't be mad…" another hand flew at Zelos.

"NOT THE FACE! OWWWWWWW!" this time Zelos flew to the floor.

Zelos managed to get himself up. He rubbed his extremely swollen red cheeks and looked at Raine.

Then, Sheena and Regal entered the room.

"What's with all the commotion?" asked Sheena rubbing her eyes still half asleep. Raine obviously had to ask Sheena to try her cooking.

As expected…

"Sheena! Try my curry," Raine commanded shoving a bowl of pineapple curry in her face.

"No, violent banshee don't try it!" Zelos yelled.

"Don't call me that!" slap Zelos got whacked and fell onto the floor yet again.

Sheena puts it into her mouth and chewed it for awhile. She looked at Raine with a weird kind of expression.

"How does it taste?" Raine looked determined to know.

"It tastes OK…" Raine looked delighted after Sheena answered.

"Thank you!" said Raine back in her happy mode and she walked away, at the same time Kratos came back from his training.

Raine walked out into the markets, and then a special sign caught her eyes. 'Cookers wanted for competition winner wins and whole medical set and 10000 Gald.' By the time Raine finished reading this she was so happy to hear it.

Back in the inn, Kratos was being bugged by his _own son_ Lloyd, who kept saying he wanted to spend sometime together. Kratos ignored him, and threatened to feed him a tomato. That shut him up.

"Hi everyone I got news!" Raine busted in.

"Your back my cool beauty" Zelos said with joy forgetting the cooking incident.

"Zelos, you kept saying my cooking was bad, know lets see how bad _you_ are in the cooking competition." Raine glared at him.

"Um… um… but hunny…" Raine could hear Zelos's hesitation.

"_Everyone_ is going! So stand next to the person you want to cook against." Raine said in a happy voice.

Raine stepped next to Zelos, Colette stepped up to Presea who was just blinking, Genis stood next to Regal and Sheena ended up with Lloyd.

"I will not be apart of this insane activity…" after saying that Kratos walked off. Until Noishe popped out of nowhere and stood next to Kratos. He sighed in annoyance.

Raine V.S. Zelos

Colette V.S. Presea

Genis V.S. Regal

Sheena V.S. Lloyd

Kratos V.S. Noishe

So the game was set.


	2. Raine vs Zelos

Raine: Hey look you got reviews!

CBA: What ever. Now how should I continue my little story?

Raine: Make me win the cooking competition!

CBA: No! Your probably going to food poison everyone in my story and by the way, your cooking Sucks! (Gets whacked on the head). Owwwww! That's it I am so going to make you lose to Zelos badly.

Raine: Fine if I don't win this competition I'll make you teach me how to cook and you will be my food tester.

CBA: (sweat drops) Forget what I said before I'll make you win. (Genis enters the room after hearing the conversation).

Genis: WHAT! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE HER WIN AND NOT ME?

CBA: Do you think I rather be food poisoned?

Raine: HEY!

Genis: She's going to make you try her cooking if she loses?

CBA: YEP! Now lets get the story started, I think the people are getting bored.

Raine: She did not write this in the previous chapter because she forgot. But she will write it now. She does not own TOS Namco does.

Chapter two 

Raine VS Zelos

Raine signed up everyone (including Noishe) for the cooking competition.

At night In the Meltokio inn Raine was plotting a plan to win this competition. Raine mixed melon milk and strawberry milk together and used First Aid. Then the disgustingly colored milk turned white making it normal. Raine slowly poured out Zelos's milk and fills it with the degusting milk.

"I'm sure to win him if I mix thing up." Raine said with a devilish grin.

Then she mixed whipped cream and salad cream together since the ingredients were both white she didn't have to use First Aid. Raine poured out the margarine and added the cream mixture.

Then she closed the lid and stuffed it into Zelos's bag.

"I will surely win this round."

Next Morning

Zelos was still in bed taking a beauty sleep while Raine was up all night preparing for her plan.

"Genis make me a lovely dish will you?" Raine begged

"Why? And if I do what's in it for me?" Asked Genis

"Because I want am your lovely sister and I want to try your cooking and see if my cooking could be similar to yours. And if you do make me a nice dish you will never have to taste my cooking again." Raine answered back in a sweet voice.

"Works for me."

After an hour has passed Genis finished his lovely dish. Obviously Raine wasn't going to eat this but use it for the competition.

"I'll go for a walk." Raine told Genis.

Raine knew Zelos was still sleeping so she went to the coliseum to put her plan into action. First she replaced all of Zelos's sauces with the disgusting things she made. Then she slipped the dish Genis made into her oven so she could pretend she was cooking.

After she has finished her plan she walked back to the inn.

"Hi there ultra cool beauty, are you ready for the competition? Don't worry I will go really easy on you." Zelos said in his normal perverted ways.

Raine just glared at Zelos who was obviously starring at her. Raine walked off to the girls' dorm where Colette was playing with Sheena's hair.

"Colette, get off my hair!" yelled Sheena in an irritated voice

"But you hair is soooooooooooo pretty!" exclaimed Colette brushing Sheena's hair.

Raine sighed as she walked passed them, she sat next to Presea who was sitting in a chair sharpening her little axe.

Few hours have passed and it was time for the competition. Raine and Zelos walked to the coliseum as everyone else followed them slowly.

"Hunny good luck!" Said Zelos in a really relaxed voice, he was obviously thinking that there was no way she could beat him. The gate opened, Raine and Zelos entered the coliseum.

"Today the cooking competition starts and the first round is Ranie VS Zelos please take you places!" Yelled the announcer.

Raine walked over to her cooking stove and Zelos walked over to his.

"The judge will be Yuan!" Exclaimed the announcer as Yuan come out from the other Gate.

"Please begin!" With that Raine grabbed the carrot and chopped it. The grabbed the cucumber. On the other side Zelos was already finished with his sauce. Zelos was really playing easy.

"I will not lose to a pervert such as you!" Yelled Raine. In the background Colette and Genis was cheering for her.

Raine, now finished with her stuff into a tray and she placed it into the oven. But no one noticed that she didn't heat the oven. By the time she did that Zelos had finished his dish and now was working on his milk shake. But he didn't know how mixed up his ingredients were. He grabbed for the milk and the strawberry ice cream and a little bit of ice and put it into a mixer.

Raine who was pretending to wait quietly took out the dish Genis made earlier out of the oven and placed the tray over fire to heat it. Finally both Raine and Zelos were done.

"Yuan this is Potato salad please try it." Raine handed her dish to Yuan who seemed to be impressed after trying it.

"This is my short cake and strawberry milk shake, I'm sure it will be way better than the ultra cool beauties cooking." Zelos answered looking at Raine and kind of surprised that Yuan wasn't food poisoned yet. Yuan put a piece of cake into his mouth.

Yuan's face turned to a shade of purple. He fell to the floor and started twitching madly.

"He appears to be poisoned…" Muttered Kratos as Yuan vomited over the floor.

"This is the worst cooking I ever tasted!" Yuan coughed.

"First Aid!" Raine shouted. Than Yuan turned back to his original state.

"Raine wins this match!" Shouted Yuan still looking a little pale from Zelos's food.

"But, but!" Zelos hesitated. But Yuan ignored him and walked off.

Preview

Next chapter, find out what happens if Colette and Presea have a cooking competition. (They both can't cook). Who will win?

Raine: Yay you finished!

CBA: I'm tired so shut up!

Raine: Yay I won the competition Zelos sucks!

CBA: If Zelos finds out you cheated he is going to ask for a rematch.


	3. Colette vs Presea

Raine: Hey aren't you writing a little too much in one-day?

CBA: I got nothing better to do even though it is 12:00am

Raine: So you are writing your third chapter because you are bored?

CBA: yep! (Colette comes in)

Colette: Hi everyone! (Trips on a book and falls on laptop and unplugs USB cord). Ops, sorry!

Raine: Colette, tell me why you are such a big klutz?

Colette: Because I am, Oh yea who's going to win this chapter?

CBA: Wait until I finished this chapter and you will see.

Raine: Colette, did you know that you and Presea are both nearly the same at cooking?

Colette: Yep!

CBA: Please let me write, I'm already stressed out!

Colette: Ok (goes silent for a while). Professor Raine, aren't you going to say the disclaimers?

Raine: I almost forgot about that. (Clears throat) CBA does not own TOS Namco does.

CBA: Are you going to say that every time a chapter starts?

Raine: Yep!

Colette: Let's begin the story!

CBA: God…

Chapter three Colette VS Presea 

Colette was sitting by the windowsill obviously thinking about what she was going to cook. She began to look through her bag for the recipe book.

"Hmmmm… Pineapple curry, potato salad… What am I going to cook?" Colette wondered in a curious voice.

In the other room Presea was also wondering about what she was going to cook.

"Pineapple curry should be fine and easy to make." Said Presea in a calm voice. Presea thought she might need some practice so she headed for the kitchen.

Colette had finally found her recipe, it was pineapple curry, and then Colette skipped towards the kitchen to practice just like Presea.

"Pineapple, rice, carrot…and a little bit of seasoning" said Presea in a monotone. Colette came in and saw Presea in the kitchen practicing.

"Hi Prese-Ahhh!" said Colette tripping over a spatula. Colette fell on the pineapple that eventually turned into mush.

"Hello Colette." Replied Presea. Then Lloyd and Genis walked into the kitchen obviously looking for food.

"Hey do any of you have any food I'm starved?" said Lloyd in a hungry manner while rubbing his stomach. Genis who was also rubbing his stomach looked at the curry Presea made.

"P…P…Presea? Can I have some of the pineapple curry you made?" asked Genis in a friendly but shy way.

"Sure…" with that she dumped some of the food into a bowl and gave it to Lloyd and Genis then she walked out of the kitchen. When Colette saw this she began to get envious.

"Lloyd will you try some of my cooking if I made some?" asked Colette. Lloyd who was stuffing his face with curry looked at Colette in a happy way.

"Sure! As long as it isn't as bad as the professors cooking." Replied Lloyd. Colette gave a big smile as she walked up to the stove.

"I promise you my cooking won't be as bad as the professor's!" With that, Colette picked up a spatula and began to cook.

Few minutes later Colette managed to finish cooking. And she placed them into a bowl.

"Here Lloyd, try some- AHHHH!" When Colette was walking to Lloyd she slipped on a pineapple peel and spilt the hot curry over Lloyd and Genis, who were now yelling in pain because of the curry.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" exclaimed Lloyd. Steam was coming out of his head.

"I'll cool you down Lloyd-HOT! HOT!" said Genis who was also jumping up and down because of the heat, mean while Colette just lay on the floor with her head flat onto the floor.

"Icicle!" Yelled Genis. Then a big Icicle hit Lloyd and Genis and they eventually cooled down.

"Hey Colette your cooking isn't that bad!" said Lloyd licking the curry from him shirt.

"Next time Colette, please walk and don't skip or else Yuan might be your next victim." Said Genis.

After a few hours have passed, Colette and Presea walked off to the Coliseum for the cooking battle. But when they got there they realized they were late because of their practice so the announcer skipped everything and went straight to the cooking.

"Pineapples, rice…" Presea read out from a sheet of paper, Presea was having a hard time trying to peel the pineapple since she wasn't so good with fruits. Colette was also reading her ingredients out at the same time, but Colette was having an easier time cooking.

Time passed by and they managed to finish cooking they presented the pineapple curry to Yuan who had to judge the cooking.

'God I hope these aren't as bad as Zelos's cooking' thought Yuan. Yuan tried to put his spoon into the curry when all of a sudden the Gnomelettes came out from nowhere and devoured the curry in few seconds.

"SPICY! SPICY!" said a Gnomelette after eating Colette and Presea's curry.

"You idiots did a good job," said another one and with that they walked off. In the background poor Yuan was crushed by the stampede of Gnomelettes who were trying to get the curry. Unfortunately the Gnomelettes saw some curry still left on the saucepan so they rushed over to devour that as well, on the way the Gnomelettes trampled over Yuan.

"These are both soooo good!" said the Gnomelettes. Then they ran back to the temple of earth stepping on Yuan once more.

"The match is a draw!" Yelled the announcer. Kratos walked over to Yuan and just looked down at him.

"Aren't you going to help me up or anything?" Asked Yuan.

"This was your idea of being part of the insane activity. But I might as well." Kratos said giving Yuan a hand.

The match was a draw and everyone headed back to the Inn for a rest.

Preview 

Next chapter Genis and Regal are fighting for the cooking competition's first place. But is Genis doing this for Presea or for himself? Find out…


	4. Genis vs Regal

Raine: I hope Genis is going to win this match!

CBA: Maybe I'll do everything opposite of what you say…

Raine: (Gives CBA a really nasty glare) Never mind…

(Zelos enters the room with Genis)

Zelos: I hope you lose to Regal, twerp.

Genis: Hey! Stop calling me that and even though I lose to him, I will still beat you.

Zelos: Still you won't be as good at cooking.

Genis: Who ever said I wanted to be the best? Besides, if I lose this round I won't have to go with my sister, who'll definitely food-poison Yuan.

Raine: Hey! I heard that Genis Sage! When I catch you, you are so going to wish that you didn't say that!

CBA: (sigh) Okay let's start the most boring chapter of the whole story…

Chapter four: Genis vs. Regal

Genis was sitting by the windowsill wondering what he should do. He obviously had no desire to lose, but if he won he'd have to go against his sister, and who knows what will happen? If he lost against Raine, that will give Raine chance to food-poison other people…but if he, Genis won, he would get beaten up by her for sure.

"Genis are you okay? You seem to be under so much pressure with this cooking competition," Said Presea. Genis said nothing and sat there for the next few minutes blushing madly. He couldn't think what to say next, if he should reply or if he should stay quiet.

"I…I am f…fine," Genis managed to get those few words out of his mouth. Presea nodded.

'Dang! I blew it!' Genis thought angrily.

Suddenly, Regal entered the room. The gang stopped what they were doing to see who entered.

"Regal do you really want to win this competition?" asked Genis breaking the silence. Regal said nothing. He walked over and sat next to Presea who was next to Genis who was still staring out the window.

"Hello people, I the great Zelos have arrived!" Zelos barged into the room and the silence was broken once more. Presea just looked at Zelos. Regal and Genis paid no attention to the stupid chosen. Sheena's annoyed shouts could be heard in the background.

"Zelos get back here! I am no through with you yet!" Sheena almost sounded like she was going to burst. Zelos, knowing he was in trouble decided to hide under the bed. Sheena slammed the door open.

"Zelos I know you are hiding under the bed so get out before I summon Volt!" Sheena threatened. Genis walked out of the door and headed to the lobby. Genis heard Sheena summoning Volt from upstairs. A scream was heard.

"Poor Zelos," Genis muttered without sympathy for the philanderer. "He must have gotten electrocuted."

Next Day 

Genis woke up early as usual but this time he didn't go straight to cooking breakfast. He began to daydream as he wondered what he was going to cook for the competition. He knew Regal was going to win. But he still had to try, maybe a miracle will happen and he might win…

A few minutes later…

The contest was about to begin but Genis didn't decide what to cook yet. Regal had not decided either. They were both looking through the cookbook trying to think of something.

Genis looked at the book, and then he thought that he might as well choose a random recipe. So he closed his eyes and flipped through the pages. Then he found the recipe Shortcake. So he shrugged and went into the arena.

Regal was still struggling to find something good to make. All of a sudden he realized that there was no point of doing this so he might as well make up is own.

"Will the two players enter the arena!" the host shouted as the crowd went wild. Genis knew he had no chance of winning; Regal thought there was no point of doing this.

"Contenders go to your places and start cooking!" host shouted with excitement.

"There is no point in them doing this because they are both good." Said Kratos in a monotone. Then Raine came and sat next to him and looked at his little brother in amazement.

"But still this is pretty amazing looking at two good cooks in a contest, but still I want my little brother to win." Raine mumbled to herself, making sure that no one over heard. Raine thought for a moment, then she saw Noishe standing outside. Raine got up and ran towards the exit where Lloyds pet was standing.

"Go Noishe! Go and eat Regals ingredients!" Raine told the creature. Then, Noishe headed towards Regal and then knocked down all the ingredients and ate them. Yuan sighed disappointedly.

"You would have thought that I would be able to try some good food for once. Whatever." Yuan muttered as he took a bite out of Genis' shortcake. It was a good thing that Genis' food was already in the oven when Noishe arrived. Since Regal had no ingredients, Genis won by default.

Genis looked at Raine suspiciously as he was awarded the medal. Raine just smiled.

Preview

Find out who is going to win in the next round Sheena VS Lloyd/ Noishe VS Kratos, also see what Genis is going to say to his sister about making him cheat.


	5. Sheena vs Lloyd and Kratos vs Noishe

CBA: I'm tired…

Raine: Same, maybe I'll could help you wake up, Ray! (Genis walks in to the room).

Genis: Raine! You didn't have to hit me with your spell!

CBA: Hey Genis did you know that the one who set Noishe lose on Regal was Your Sis…

Raine: SHUT UP! RAY! (Genis and CBA runs for cover)

CBA: That is it I'm going to make a chapter where Mithos beats you in cooking!

Raine: Mithos is dead. (Zelos screams in the background).

CBA: I'll go see what's up with Zelos.

Raine: Hey I'm not done with you yet! (Runs after CBA)

CBA: Hey Genis your sister is the one who set Noishe on Regal!

Genis: Raine!

Raine: I just wanted you to win.

Genis: I'm going against you in the semi-finals… (CBA walks out of the door and returns with a Mithos plushy).

Raine: This is going to be bad…

CBA: (Holding Plushy) Lets start, just to tell you I do not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does.

Chapter Five Sheena VS Lloyd / Kratos VS Noishe 

"Sheena… um…" Lloyd stuttered as he tried to get some simple words into his mind trying to say that he wants to let her win… He looked at her not noticing Colette sitting behind him glaring jealously at Sheena.

"Yes Lloyd?" Sheena looked at Lloyd as her she flushed in bright red as she talked.

Colette looked at the pair happily talking to each other, she was so afraid that Lloyd would dump her for Sheena.

Colette walked up to Lloyd when all of a sudden he ignored her and walked out of the room. Her rage was growing inside her. Colette ran after Lloyd who was heading towards his room.

"Lloyd, wait!" Colette shouted as she ran towards him, she tripped over one of Raine's books that had been conveniently been left on the floor and bumped into Lloyd knocking him out. Lloyd was out cold; he had a blow to the head. Hearing the crash, Sheena ran over to see what had happened.

"Colette what did you do?" asked Sheena.

"Nothing!" Colette said in an unsure voice. Then Raine came by and looked at Lloyd's situation.

"He's just out cold, he'll be fine by tomorrow." Said Raine absently. She was more concerned about her book that Colette tripped over. She shook the dust off the cover and sighed.

"But it's the competition tomorrow and Lloyd and I didn't decide on what to cook yet…" Replied Sheena.

This was going to be bad…

That night Sheena had to go to Yuan to tell him that Sheena was going to withdraw and Lloyd was knocked out. When Yuan heard that he went nuts so Sheena just left the room as Yuan went crazy.

"Sheena! Tell Kratos that he and Noishe is up next and he isn't allowed to forfeit the match," said Yuan after calming down. Sheena nodded and left the room in silence hoping Yuan won't go crazy again.

Sheena walked in the streets she kept blaming herself for what happened that day. She was stressed and sort of angry at Colette. The assassin approached the inn. She walked upstairs towards Kratos's room. She knocked.

"Hey Kratos are you in here?" Sheena asked in a quiet voice, then Sheena heard a voice that said the lines of 'Kratos get back here and try my cooking' Sheena ran down in order to save Kratos' life from Raine's cooking.

"Hey Kratos Yuan just told me to tell you to say that you and Noishe are up." Sheena said in a relaxed voice.

"…"

"So you better choose something to cook quickly if you don't want to be beaten by Lloyds dog." Sheena said. Kratos walked off to his room.

"There is no way I'm cooking against Noishe and there is no way I'm losing to my sons pet…" murmured Kratos as he grabbed for the cooking book. He looked at it and examined the inside as he flipped every page.

"Hey Kratos its time to go!" shouted Sheena from out the window with Noishe. Kratos got up and ran out the door.

At the coliseum…

"Hey Kratos long time no see!" Yuan greeted.

"…"

"I'll go to the others" Sheena said as she ran to the exit.

"To day is a really interesting match," said the announcer

Kratos and Noishe walked to their stoves. (Well actually Noishe followed Kratos to his). Kratos saw something around Noishe's neck it was a Tomato.

Kratos gasped, screamed like a girl and backed away from the tomato. Noishe ate all the ingredients on the table and exited the coliseum. Kratos sighed and walked out.

"I guess that's a draw…?" Zelos scratched his head. "But seriously, how can he _not_ win against his pet?"

"Er… Well that was weird, anyways the Semi-finals are next and the two competitors will be…"

insert drum roll

Raine VS Genis!" Everyone gasped… thing was going to get ugly…

Preview

Find out what will happen betweens the two siblings when they go out on a face off to battle to be the ultimate chef. Also find out who they have to cook against in the finals…


	6. Raine vs Genis

CBA: Hello people I haven't wrote in quiet a while…

Raine: No you haven't, you slaked off.

Zelos: AHHHHHH help my banshee is attacking me! (Zelos busts in the room screaming).

Sheena: Zelos! I'm going to finish you once and for all! (Kratos slowly walks into the room).

Kratos: Settle down Sheena…

Sheena: I summon the hammer of godly thunder, come Volt!

CBA: Sheena are you trying to kill us all?

Kratos: sigh (Walks out of the room)

CBA: Zelos this is your fault!

Zelos: Ultra cool beauty, please save me! (Runs to Raine)

Raine: Since you put it that way I'll join Sheena, RAY!

Zelos: I'm so unloved…

CBA: (Taking cover) That's your problem now lets start the story and since the Raine is too busy killing Zelos I'll say the disclaimers… I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its cooking ingredients…

Chapter six Raine vs. Genis 

"Genis sage get your butt down here and clean this mess!" Raine yelled. It was a morning but not a quiet one… Genis tried to use fireball on Zelos and ended up burning the toilet.

"Coming sis…" Genis yelled back at his half-elf sister. In the background Zelos was laughing at him even though his toilet got burned up, since he was extremely rich and it didn't matter to him that much.

"That is what you get for trying to kill the beloved Zelos, TWERP!" Zelos continued to tease the 12 year old as he cleaned the mess up.

"Zelos if it weren't for my sister and your title of the chosen I would have already BURNED YOU INTO A CRISP!" Genis began to lose his temper with the idiotic chosen.

"Temper, Temper there you should cool down and get with the cleaning." Zelos just teased Genis and he cleaned up. Zelos was enjoying his time, because it wasn't everyday that he got to tease him and also that is ultra cool beauty was on his side.

Few minutes later…

Kratos goes outside to train and Lloyd goes with him, Sheena sits on the couch and reads with Regal. Presea was on the balcony with Colette and Zelos.

"GENIS SAGE GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" The silence was broken by the voice of a frustrated Raine. Genis came into the room and hid under the couch as the stressy half-elf kicked the door open, the half soaked half-elf came in as the water dripped all over the carpet.

"I think Genis tried to make the professor go in contact with water, "Said Zelos stating the obvious as he saw the professor whacking Genis on the head. Kratos and Lloyd came back from their training. Lloyd collapsed on the couch next to Sheena and Kratos sat down next to him.

After Raine finished punishing Genis she walked to where Kratos was and sat next to him. Genis was holding his aching head as he sat down next to Regal.

"Man why is your sister so stressed?" asked Lloyd in an exhausted, Sheena looked at Lloyd. "What?" Lloyd looked at Lloyd.

"PMS…." Sheena muttered under her breath as she looked at the furious Raine who was about to kill anyone in the way. Lloyd looked confused, as he had no clue what she meant by that. Sheena walked away to the girl's room after those words.

"PMS? What is that?" Lloyd said out in a loud voice. Raine, who was still in a bad mood marched up to Lloyd and slapped him and his face, then Raine walked up into her room.

In the girl's room Raine wasn't furious but stressed in an unpleasant way.

"What am I going to cook?" Raine yelled in frustration. She grabbed the cooking book and searched. There was only one hour remaining until she had a face off with her brother and she didn't a chance. She searched for the next 30minutes and the best idea she came up with was Ramen.

"Raine are you done yet? We have to go!" From the bottom of the steps Genis called out with his friend Lloyd waiting with him. Raine just ran down trying to look as cheerful as possible.

"I'm here!" Raine said in a cheerful voice. She looked around and didn't see Kratos, Regal or Presea.

"Where are the others?" Raine asked in a calm voice. The half elf boy just shrugged and ran off to the competition with Lloyd leaving Raine behind.

After some time, Raine arrived at the competition where a lot of people were.

'Great the next thing I need is for the whole of Meltokio to know that I cannot cook' she muttered to her self. Raine walked to her place and got ready.

"Guards please close the gates and contenders get ready to cook!" The announcer speaks in a pleasant voice as Yuan the judge walks to his place and sits down. "Ready, set, start to cook!" the announcer yelled once more.

Raine quickly grabbed for the instant noodles and tried to boil the water but didn't even succeed in starting the fire. Her sleeve caught on fire and she started to run around trying to put the fire out. Genis who saw this was obviously scared and with no thought he caste Spread on Raine that put the fire out but got her soaked.

"Whats this? One of the players just used Magic! They are disqualified!" The announcer just announced as everyone just looked at the soaked lady brutally beat up a 12 year old. "The finals are here and the results are announced as Raine VS Yuan!" As the announcer finished everyone except Kratos, who was seated like a civilized person gasped.

Raine finished beating up Genis and walked out of the stage as Kratos ran down to heal the poor boy.

CBA: I know this was a short chapter but PLZ review.

Preview

It is Yuan VS Raine who will win and what chaos would happen?


End file.
